Ganon and the Horrible smell.
by Bunny Girle
Summary: Link and Ganon pause in the middle of their final battle, what could be the cause? Oh my, what is that aroma? R/R. Oh yes. . .spell checker is finally working. Ha ha (blush blush.)pew


Ganon and the Horrible smell.  
  
Note: I'm still working on the big fics but Since I am getting some good reviews on my humor I thought I'd try to keep going. This one is just. . .well bizarre. Honestly I have no idea what possessed me to write this. Oh well since your reading it you must be just a little bit twisted. . .(smiles evilly as thunder crashes in the back ground) . . welcome to the darkside. . .Mwaha ha. Oh well anyway Enjoy and don't for get to watch where you step. Oh by the way, you know that Game Zelda. . .yeah I uh didn't invent it so there.  
  
Scene:(It is the final battle. Link and Zelda are standing in the rubble of the fallen castle. Each look relived. Navi hovers above them sadly.)  
  
Navi: I'm sorry I wasn't much help.  
  
Link: It's ok Navi. .  
  
Zelda: It's finally over.  
  
(Suddenly there is a loud noise from a large pile of rubble.)  
  
Zelda: What was that?  
  
Link: Uh. . .  
  
Zelda: Why don't you go and check it out?  
  
Link: Me? Hey your the one who heard it. You go and check it out.  
  
Zelda: Come on just go.  
  
Navi: God your demanding. First you tell him that he needs to collect the spiritual stones in order to save Hyrule and then that turned out to be a big mistake.   
  
Zelda: Please I need to wait hear.  
  
Link: (Frowns at her) Why!  
  
Zelda: Uh. . .I just do?  
  
Link: Are you asking me?  
  
Zelda: No just go I order you.  
  
Link: (Mumbles to himself and rolls his eyes. He slowly starts to walk towards where the sound came from. As he does he slows his pace.) Wait a minute.   
  
Navi: What is it Link?  
  
Link: Do you here that?  
  
Navi: Yes.  
  
Link and Navi: Breathing!  
  
(Suddenly Ganon bursts through the rubble and glares at Link. He holds up his hand and makes a wish on the triforce witch turns him into a giant monster.)  
  
Link and Navi: HOLY SHIT!   
  
Ganon: (Raises his swords and swings them at Link knocking the master sword from his hand. Navi screams and zooms around.) Now let's see if you can face me. Witness the power of the Triforce.  
  
Zelda: The sword is over there.  
  
Link: NO SHIT! (Dodges Ganons swing.)   
  
Zelda: Well come and get it.  
  
Link: (Is jumping around.) Oh and I suppose the huge wall of fire escaped you? Will you shut the hell up and let me . . .ahhh (Falls backward.)  
  
Navi and Zelda: Oh no.  
  
Link: (Holds his hands up as he awaits the final bow. Suddenly his face scrunches up.) Ughh. . .what is that smell.  
  
Ganon: (Stops in mid swing. And sniffs.) Ughh. . .was that you?  
  
Link: Ughh no. (Stands and waves his hands in front of his face.) Hey Zelda did you. . .  
  
Zelda: NO! I don't do that sort of thing!  
  
Navi: Yes you do. If you didn't you might explode. Hey Link, maybe that's why she's such a prick. She is full of hot air.  
  
link: (Laughs) Maybe.  
  
Zelda: (Her face turns red as she crosses her arms infront of her.) I did not do it.  
  
Link: (Looks at Ganon)   
  
Ganon: What? (shrugs. His evil eyes begin to water.) AHH damn it that really reeks.  
  
Link: He who denied it supplied it.  
  
Ganon: He who smelt it dealt it.  
  
Link: What?  
  
Ganon: Yeah you heard me twerp. Your the one who did it.  
  
Link: Hell no. I don't do that kind of thing around people if I can help it. I wait till I'm alone.   
  
Navi: Besides if he had done it you would be able to tell.  
  
Link: NAVI!  
  
Navi: What? Yours can wake the dead and kill them again. I mean this is a drop in the bucket compared to. .   
  
Link: WE GET THE IDEA.  
  
Ganon: This is just gross. . .what the hell is it and where is it coming from.   
  
Link: (Looks down and then starts to laugh and point at Ganon) Ew, now that is just evil. . .  
  
Ganon: Thank you.  
  
Link: No. . .not you. . .ha ha. . .look . . .under your shoe. . .  
  
Navi: (Hovers next to Link and starts to laugh.) Oh gross.  
  
Ganon: (picks up his foot and then shouts.) Ahh man  
  
Zelda: What is it I can't see.  
  
Link: Ganon stepped in Poo.  
  
Ganon: Uh no it's mud.   
  
Link: No it's poo. Ahh man clean it up will ya.  
  
Navi: Oh man I can't stand the smell.  
  
Ganon: Look could we get back to killing one another?  
  
link: No, I think . . .uh I have something else to do.  
  
Ganon: What?  
  
Navi: Yeah we have to. . .uh. . .go.  
  
Zelda: Wait a minuet did you just say Ganon stepped in Poo.  
  
link: Yeah DOG POO!  
  
Ganon: Shh. . .I have a reputation you know.  
  
Link: Not anymore. . God clean that up. . .my eyes are watering.  
  
Ganon: (Reverts back to his normal form and takes off his shoe. He throws it away.) Damn it. I knew I should have walked that Wolfos someplace else. Damn thing was suppose to be house broken.  
  
Link: Ooo k. . .That is it. I have had it with all of this.  
  
Zelda: Hey can you lower the fire . .  
  
Ganon: No! Your a pest go away.  
  
Link: At least we agree on something.  
  
Ganon: Once you step in Dog Poo. . .well . . .lets just say you gain a new perspective on life.  
  
Navi: BUNNY GIRLE KNOCK IT OFF!  
  
Link: Really! You are screwing up the game. How the heck would you like if you were in a battle that determined the fate of your world and it had to be stopped on account of POO!  
  
Zelda: Who is Bunny Girle?  
  
Link: Some twisted Fanfiction writer who enjoys tormenting me.  
  
Navi: I say we hunt her down. . .hunt her down and make her see that we did not deserve to deal with Wolfos poo.  
  
Zelda: Stop saying Poo.  
  
Link: Does it bother you?  
  
Zelda: Yes it does.  
  
Ganon, Link, and Navi: POO POO POO!  
  
Zelda: Hey!  
  
Link: At least it can't get any worse.  
  
Ganon: Damn it. . .it just did.  
  
Link: (Turns to see Ganon wearing. . .yes you guessed it. A pink Tutu and a beehive wig.) The wig is new. . .funny.  
  
Ganon: She will pay, yes she will pay for this.  
  
Link: Navi, I think that we are off the hook. I mean she must favor me. Even after I called her a nut job.  
  
Navi: Uh. . .Link?  
  
Link: She must actually be crazy about me. The little psycho.  
  
Navi: LINK! LOOK OUT!  
  
Link: (Turns and screams as he sees balls of fire falling down on him.) AHH WHAT IS THIS.  
  
Navi: Flames. . .Flames. . .This is horrible we must get out of this fic.  
  
(Everyone runs away.)  
  
  
*~*  
  
Note from the author.  
  
Dear reader,  
  
This is a public service announcement. I feel that I should warn you of something that threatens our very society. Yes I am talking about . . .poo. Yes poo. It is out there, lurking in the shadows, waiting to attach itself to your shoe. (Hay that rhymed) Be aware and make sure you don't step in it.  
It's stinky.  
Thank you and feel free to enjoy my insanity.  
  
  
  



End file.
